Believe in love
by novelamista
Summary: Hinata senang, kejadiaan ini telah membuatnya mempunyai orang yang ia sayangi selama ini. paman Neji, serta Naruto yang akrab. namun, sebuah kejadian.. menimpa mereka.


**BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI K.**

**IT WILL BE T RATING.**

* * *

><p>"Wah! Hinata-chan, terima kasih banyak!" Pemuda jabrik itu menyambar cepat tangan mungil Hinata yang menganggur dimeja.<p>

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba terima kasih?" Tanyanya, sembari melihat binggung saat Naruto bersalaman dengannya.

Naruto menyengir, dan memperlihatkan hasil ulangan kemarin. "Lihat! Walau tak besar jumlahnya yang penting diatas kkm!"

Lembaran jawaban telah diperlihatkan Naruto. Jumlah angka delapan puluh dengan tinta merah menghiasi diatas pojok kanan kertas ulangannya.

"Itu jumlah besar kok. Lagian itu usaha mu, jadi berbanggalah pada diri Naruto-kun" kata Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Hinata mati-matian mengajariku sampai paman Neji mengomel ditelfon. karena, Hinata mengajariku sampai larut malam.. Eh, ditambah harus menginap. Aku jadi tak enak"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Lagian, Naruto-kun sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara. Paman Neji pasti mengerti kok, aku juga mengajari Naruto karena keinginanku"

Naruto mengosok leher dibelakangnya. "Err.. Ah! Kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah ku traktir ramen!"

Hinata sepertinya terkejut, saat Naruto langsung pergi dari kelas. Gadis indigo ini mengulum senyum. "Terima kasih.."

Setelah pulang sekolah. Hinata bergegas merapikan buku dan alat lainnya dimeja, serta memasukannya ditas.

"Hinata.. Um.. Hari ini ada waktu?"

Hinata merangkul tasnya, dan menoleh kebelakang. "Maaf, Kiba. Naruto mengajakku makan ramen. Mau ikut?" Tawar Hinata. Kiba sepertinya mencibir.

"Oh. Si rubah aneh-maksudku Naruto ya. Tidak, terima kasih" diam-diam Kiba memasukan dua tiket konser Akatsuki band disaku celananya.

Hinata melambaikan tangan. "Aku duluan ya?" Dengan begitu, Hinata berjalan keluar, dan menuju pemuda jabrik yang telah menunggunya didepan gerbang.

"Maaf kalau lama menunggu" ucap Hinata. Ia menyeringai lebar, "tidak apa. Ayo."

"Hinata-chan!"

Seseorang pria tinggi menghampiri Hinata yang sedang ditarik Naruto menuju kedai ramen. Gadis itu menoleh kearah pria tersebut. Mata putih pucatnya membesar.

"Eh? Paman Neji?"

Neji menarik Hinata. "Ayo, kita pulang" Hinata syok saat Neji menangkap lengannya. Naruto yang memegang pergelangan Hinata, tak melepas.

"Paman! Aku pinjam Hinata-chan bentar!" Kata Naruto saat ia dideatglare Neji.

Naruto langsung memegang lengan Neji. "Kalau gitu, ayo kita ke ramen sama-sama!"

Neji sempat menolak. Tapi, Hinata mengajak Neji juga untuk makan dikedai bersama. Pria itu menghela, dan tentu membawa mereka masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitamnya.

"Dimana kedainya?" Tanya Neji, menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"Eh.. Um.. Naruto?" Hinata menoleh kearah pemuda jabrik dibelakang. Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, agar Neji dan Hinata mendengar suaranya.

"Disebelah kebun konoha" ujarnya. Neji pun yang tau itu adalah kebun terbesar yang satu-satunya ada dikonoha, langsung memutar stir mobilnya untuk berbelok.

"Disamping kanan, sebelah pohon sakura" Neji memperlahankan mobilnya agar bisa melihat dimana kedai itu berada. Karena, disamping jalan kanan dan kiri terdapat pohon sakura.

Mata Naruto menyipit. Lalu, mata birunya terbuka lebar. "Itu!" Tunjuknya. Tanpa berfikir, Neji mulai memutar stirnya, lalu memarkir mobilnya.

"Oh? Ini?" Tanya Neji, saat mereka sudah ada didepan kedai. Hinata membaca papan yang menghiasi kedai tersebut.

**Kedai ramen ichiraku.**

"Aku dengar dari Sakura-chan, kedai ini banyak pelanggannya" ucap Hinata, saat Neji membukakan mereka pintu.

Benar. Didalam sudah ramai pelanggan. Seseorang menghampiri mereka. "Selamat siang"

"Temari?"

Temari menatap Naruto yang berada disebelah Hinata. "Naruto? Wah, sepertinya pelanggan kita tidak sendirian seperti biasanya" goda Temari menyeringai.

Naruto ikut menyeringai. "Diam-diam kau memperhatikanku ya" balas Naruto, mengoda.

Temari menjitaknya pelan dengan nampan kecil dibawanya. "Bodoh. Aku memang tau, karena kau pelanggan disini"

Naruto merintih bohongan. "Huhu, Temari jahat" Temari hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kita makan disini, atau mengobrol?" Tanya Neji, yang sudah melipat tangannya bosan. Temari berdehem.

"Oh, maaf. Mari, saya akan menunjukkan meja untuk kalian" ucapnya, sembari tersenyum.

Setelah memberi menu kepada mereka. Temari pun pergi, dan kembali ketempat posisinya dia berada.

"Hinata ingin apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat kerutan kening dari si gadis.

Jari jemarinya turun, dan mengikuti barisan kata yang tertera dimenu. "Aku ingin jus tomat"

Naruto pun memanggil Temari dengan cara mengangkat tangannya. Temari mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Jus jeruk satu. Jus tomat satu, dan.. Paman?" Naruto mulai melihat Neji. Neji menoleh dari menu ditangannya. "Teh hitam"

"Oke.. Kalian ingin pesan minum dulu?" Tanyanya. "Ya" ucap Neji, saat ia memberikan menu kepada Temari.

"Panggil saja, kalau kalian ingin pesan yang lain" ia pun menatap Naruto, "Oke?" Lalu, ia menepuk-tepuk kepala pemuda jabrik disebelahnya dan pergi.

"Hey!" Mencaknya, pada Temari.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Seorang pria membawa minuman mereka, dan menaruhnya. "Paman Sai?"

"Oh, hi Naruto"

"Paman kerja disini? Bagaimana dengan bale milik paman?" Tanya Naruto, yang sepertinya kaget melihat pria ini kerja disini.

Ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Anakku Ino membantuku membangun bale tersebut. Paman hanya ingin menambah penghasilan saja"

"Eh? Ino?" Hinata menoleh cepat kepada pria disebelah Naruto. "Iya. Ino itu anakku"

"Pantas saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia pulang awal"

Sai menunduk, memberi hormat. "Selamat menikmati" lalu, pergi. Hinata menatap Naruto. "Apa paman Sai seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Terkadang. Ia protektif dengan anaknya, dan sensitif jika seseorang membicarakan anaknya ketimbang paman Sai sendiri" ucap Naruto, dan meminum jusnya.

Suasana sepi menerkam mereka. Akhirnya Neji bersuara. "Kau ingin mentraktir sepupuku ya," ia mengaduk tehnya. "Apa paman ini juga ditraktir?"

"Tentu saja tidak-" Neji menatap Naruto tajam. "Iya, paman juga ku traktir"

"Paman Neji jangan begitu. Kasian Naruto, lho. Lebih baik bayar sendiri-sendiri saja"

Naruto tersedak, saat ia baru saja menelan jusnya. "Eh? Apa? Jadi, Hinata ga mau ku traktir?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku tak ingin merepotkan"

"Tapi.. Itu.." Hinata menggeleng. "Aku melakukannya tulus, Naruto" sepertinya, pemuda jabrik tersebut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku.. Jadi ga enak"

Hinata tersenyum, "sungguh tidak apa, Naruto" Naruto mendonggak, dan tersenyum.

"Maaf," kata seseorang dibelakang Naruto. "Mau pesan makanan sekarang?"

"Hinata sama paman mau apa?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sudah memesan miliknya. "Aku ramen" ucap Hinata, diikuti anggukan Neji, jika ia juga memesan ramen.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Pesanan kalian akan saya antar nanti" dengan begitu, ia pergi.

Neji menatap suasana ramai didalam kedai yang ia kunjungi sekarang. "Aku tak tau ditaman ada kedai. Apalagi ramai begini"

"Karena paman Neji selalu sibuk dengan kantor" ujar Hinata. Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Pein selalu memberiku kerja lembur"

"Eh? Boss paman Neji yang pernah berkunjung kerumah?" Tanya Hinata, saat mencoba mengingatnya. Neji mengangguk, "ya".

"Dia terlihat.. Seperti Naruto," Hinata menatap Naruto yang terkejut. "tapi, ia bertindik-"

"Bertindik?!" Naruto terkejut bukan main. "Boss kantoran bertindik?!" Ucapnya, dengan suara lantang.

Beberapa pelanggan menoleh kearah Naruto. Neji yang masih memakai baju kantornya, mendecak. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

Setelah ada perdebatan antara Naruto dan Neji, akhirnya seseorang wanita menghampirinya. "Permisi?"

Naruto yang sedang dideatglare Neji menoleh. "Oh, ma-maaf.." Ucap Naruto, saat ia tadi refleks berdiri.

Ia pun menaruh pesanan mereka. "Oh, iya Naruto. Ichi-san memberimu beberapa kue ikan, katanya bonus untuk pelanggannya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" bisiknya, dan menepuk kedua pundak Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Rin-san!"

Mereka pun mulai memakan ramennya. "Wah, enaknya!" Ujar Hinata, saat ia menelan ramen tersebut. Neji sepertinya setuju pendapat adik sepupunya itu.

"Pantas saja disini rame" ujar Neji, lalu memakan kue ikan tersebut.

"Hehe, kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita bisa makan disini lagi" ucap Naruto, sembari mengosok hidungnya dengan satu jari.

Neji sepertinya menatap tajam Naruto. Namun, ia menghela dan mengangguk. "Hm, baiklah. Kalau Hinata suka, ya boleh-boleh"

Hinata tersenyum, dan berkata "Terima kasih" Neji hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali memakan ramen miliknya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan ramen, mereka bertiga berbicara tentang sekolah, dan keseharian. Entah karena apa, Neji menjadi akrab dengan Naruto. Hinata menyukai itu.

"Biar ku traktir" lalu, Neji mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan menaruh uang disebuah buku bill.

"Eh? Serius?!" Tanya Naruto. Neji bangun, diikuti Hinata. "Ya. Ayo, kita harus pulang" ucapnya, sembari melihat jam ditangannya.

Saat Hinata berjalan menuju pintu. Seseorang menabrak lengannya. "Oh! Ma-maaf!" Kata Hinata refleks.

Pemuda, yang sepertinya berumur sama dengan Hinata hanya menatapnya. Lalu, berjalan masuk tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Hinata! Ayo!" Teriak Naruto saat mereka berdua sudah didepan mobil. "Eh! I-iya!" Ia pun berlari.

Pemuda tadi menatap Hinata dari balik jendela yang ia duduki. Ia pun menoleh kearah temannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya si teman. Pemuda itu menghela. "..."

Mobil sedan pun telah dinyalakan Neji. "Naruto mau mampir kerumah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata, tapi Shikamaru mengajakku bermain fustal nanti" Hinata mengangguk mengerti, lalu pandangannya kedepan. Sebuah suara nada dering, membuat mereka menoleh kearah benda tersebut.

Neji menerimanya, saat disana tertera nama bossnya. "Selamat siang"

"Neji, kau bisa kesini? Aku membutuhkanmu"

"Ya, pak. Sebelum itu, Saya haru antar adik saya dan temannya dulu kerumah"

Pein sepertinya mengambil kertas, karena suara gesekkan kertas terdengar jelas ditelfon. "Tapi, Cepatlah. Karena, disini boss perusahaan terkenal akan kesini untuk berkerja sama"

"Baik pak"

Pip.

Neji menoleh kearah Hinata, lalu ia menoleh kearah Naruto dari spion. "Pakailah sabuk kalian"

"Eh?!" Mereka kaget, saat Neji memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Ada apa, paman?" Tanya Hinata. "Paman Pein menelfon"

Mereka pun memakai sabuk penggaman, dengan begitu Neji menambah kecepatan mobilnya. "Eh? Paman? Apa tidak berbahaya?" Tanya Naruto, saat Neji membelok dengan gesit.

"Sebenernya berbahaya. Tapi-" Neji menoleh kearah sampingnya, dan membelagakkan mata.

"!"

Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak mereka. Mobil sedan tersebut telah rusak parah, diikuti oleh truk yang sekarang telah berhenti.

Derup kaki yang tak tau siapa, dan beberapa telah mendekat. "Cepat! Sebentar lagi mobil ini akan meledak!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Hinata pingsan, dengan beberapa luka disana sini. Ia bisa melihat, dalam benaknya saat ia pingsan. Keluarga, serta teman-temannya yang telah keatas terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu?"

_Hinata.._

"A-yah?"

_Hinata.._

"Kita ada dimana? Kenapa tempat ini terang?"

_Kami ingin memberi tau mu sesuatu. Tapi, bukan waktunya._

Bisa dilihat, mereka tersenyum sedih. Lalu, suara lain terdengar,

_Bawa dia terlebih dahulu! Cepat! Dia lebih penting!_

"Naruto..?" Hinata mengikuti cahaya kuning, yang menerangi penglihatnya. "Naruto!" Hinata memanggil, saat ia sudah masuk kedalam.

"Naruto.."

"Dia siuman!"

Mata putih Hinata mengerjap-mengerjap, saat ia sudah berada didunia nyata. "Eh?"

"Cepat!"

Hinata bangun dari tidurannya diaspal, lalu menoleh kearah mobil-

"Naruto! Paman Neji!" Hinata hendak berlari. Namun, beberapa wanita yang tidak dikenalnya mencegahnya. "Jangan! Itu berbahaya!"

Hinata hanya bisa menurut, dan menatap para pria disana berusaha membantu. "..."

Seseorang pemuda jabrik telah digotong para warga. Ia pingsan, dan berlumuran darah dimana-mana. Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya, saat Neji tak terlihat.

"Dia terjepit!" Teriak mereka. Mereka bergotong-gotong menyelamatkan satu korban didalam.

Naruto telah dibawa ketempat aman, beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata berada. Hinata berlari kearah Naruto, dan para wanita mengikutinya saat para pria kembali ketempat dibahaya sana.

"Naruto! Bangun!" Hinata menguncangkan badannya. Tak ada respon. Hinata hanya bisa berharap, dan tetesan matanya mulai berjatuhan.

Mata Naruto terbuka pelan, lalu ia terbatuk-batuk. "Hi..Hinata.." Hinata terkejut, "Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum lemah, dan mencoba menghapus air mata Hinata. "Terima.. Kasih.." Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil disana meledak.

Hinata refleks menoleh dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar. "Pa-paman!" Saat Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto lagi. Mata birunya telah tertutup rapat, tangannya tadi telah terkulai lemas didadanya.

Para wanita mulai mengecheck jantung, nadi, dan nafasnya. Mereka membelagakkan matanya. Hinata yang tau reaksi mereka, mulai menangis.

Seseorang dari jauh telah memperhatikan kejadian itu, prihatin. "..."

**Berita hari ini. Dijalan konoha telah terjadi kecelakaan maut. 5 orang tewas, dan 5 terluka parah. Tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya. Yang pasti supir truk sedang menggantuk saat-**

Dokter mematikan televisi tersebut. "Sepertinya wartawan ada didepan rumah sakit sekarang" ucapnya, lalu memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang tadi telah pingsan kembali.

"..."

"Anda akan diberi gratis pengobatan disini. Karena paman anda, adalah sahabat rumah sakit ini. Dan, Aku turut berduka cita" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih. "Kalau perlu sesuatu, anda bisa memencet tombol ini. Oh, maaf.. Siapa namanya?"

"...Hinata"

Dokter tersebut tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu. "Istirahatlah Hinata" dengan begitu, ia pergi dari ruangan.

"..."

Matanya mulai tertutup kembali. Ia tertidur dengan tenang, saat ia mengatur nafasnya tadi.

Ia.. Kehilangan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

**_will be continue?_**

* * *

><p><strong>CORETAN: MAAF JIKA PENGETIKANNYA TERLALU CEPAT. SAYA TERLALU MENGEJAR TUGAS DAN MEMBUAT FIC INI SAMPAI-SAMPAI BERKALI-KALI DIOMELI OKASAAN. HEHE, (^_^")7 GOMEN OKASAAN.<strong>

**TAPI, BERKAT DUKUNGAN (YANG GA JELAS /XD) FIC ANEH INI AKHIR DIPUBLISH.**

**NOVELAMISTA TIDAK AKAN BERKOMENTAR BANYAK, KARENA DISELA-SELA PENGETIKAN. SAYA STRESS DENGAN TUGAS ERGH! /BANTINGMEJA/ TAPI, YA SUDAHLAH.. NANTI TERLALU MENGHAYATI XD /?/ **

**MIND TO REVIEW AFTER READ? /WINKWINK/**


End file.
